Cookies
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Someone gives Ruby something. (This story isn't serious.)


**Again, this story is not serious. If you don't want to waste time reading this. Turn back.**

{Start.}

"Ruby!" **[Insert whoever you want (but it's likely Jaune because I ship Lancaster the hardest. Although in Canon, I ship Jaune with Cinder, and Ruby with Developing-As-A-Person-Before-Entering-A-Relationship.) but it can't be Nora or Winter, I'm using them later on in the story.]** shouted entering the shared lounge area.

"Oh, I'm over here **[Insert whatever name you want, it could be a nickname or their real name or even a fake name (but again it's likely Jaune because I ship Lancaster the hardest.) but it can't be Nora or Winter, I'm still using them later on in the story.]**!" Ruby responded dashing off one of the couches "Did you get what I asked for, **[Person]** **(I'm going to be using that as the 'Insert name** **here.')**?" Ruby asked.

 **[Person]** reached behind **[Insert Pronoun here. For simplicity, I'm going to use '*' for pronouns.]** back, and pulled out a plate of Oreos.

{Line Break.}

"Hello! Nora **[This is the part where I use her, so no one should have used her name up above.]** here. I'm here to say that the Author of this, fought the urge to convert the product into a Schnee brand. Here are some examples of what those names were:

Schne-reos.

Sn'Oreos.

Soeros.

Oreonees.

Oreoschnees.

As you could see, they didn't change the name.

Now then, since I'm done, but I haven't exactly acted like how I should act based on my previous actions, and since a lot of people have preconceptions of who I am. I must now threaten to break this Author's legs unless they give me Pancakes or something sloth related.

I won't be doing that, as per arrangements, I shall be undisturbed whilst practicing my violin." Nora said.

The Line Breaks with a low tempo rendition of 'Boop' playing in the background.

{Line _("B-Boop. When I wanna say I love you, I say... Bo-o-" Nora breaks down into tears, falling to her knees and dropping her violin. Ren's final moments replay in her head._

("Ren hold on!" Nora shouts, cradling his body. "Jaune! Jaune! Ren needs help!" Nora continues to shout.

She stops suddenly.

She looks down to Ren using his Semblance on her. "Ren, what are you doing? We need Jaune to help you." She spoke stoically.

"N-nora, I'm not sure he could make it in time. I don't want my last sight to be you sad. Can you smile a little?" Ren croaks out. Nora complies, her fragile smile break when Ren loses control of his Semblance.

"Ren! Ren. Ren!" Nora shouts and speaks flatly in sync with Ren's fluctuating Semblance. "R-Ren, don't leave me, I l-lo-" Nora started, but Ren interrupts. "B-boop."

"W-what?"

"I-I like hearing y-you say it. C-can you say i-it... again?"

"B-boop, Boop. Boop, Boop. Boop! Boop! Boo-hooop." Nora says, as her tears fall on Ren.

"B-boop Nora. Booo..." Ren trailed off.) _"Boop Ren." Nora whispers over her sobs, "Boop.")_ Break.}

Ruby looked at the plate, affronted. Before asking calmly. "What the fuck are these?"

 **[Person]** looked confused and shocked at her words. "Uh, cookies?" **[Asterisk]** said as if it was obvious.

"These _things_ are a mockery of God's gift to mortals!" She shouted, as she pulled out Crescent Rose and sliced wildly at the plate.

{Line Break.}

"Greetings, I am Winter Schnee **[This is the part where I use her, so, like Nora, no one should've used her name up above.]** , I have been brought here today to clarify some words. These ones in particular: "These _things_ are a mockery of God's gift to mortals!"

When claiming this, Ruby is referring to Oreos not being a Cookie. Her argument doesn't use the Cookie or Cracker comparison, but never the less, Ruby views Oreos as a mockery for claiming to be a Cookie.

Cookies to Ruby, are preferably made with love.

Or just really sweet.

As Oreos are neither made with love or overwhelming sweet, she naturally despises them.

That is all.

Similar to Miss Valkyrie, I as well did this for a price, a price that I will keep private.

Farewell." Winter informed the readers, then she walked away.

As she walked, the clacking of her heels became audible when the world faded in around her.

Soldiers and students she walked past, tensed, and gave her a quick salute.

She paid them no mind.

After a few more minutes of navigating the halls, she came upon the door to the General's office.

She stood there for a minute.

"Enter." The voice of the General came out the intercom above the door.

Winter stepped in the room, "General." She greeted with a salute, her words cold.

"Living up to your name, Ice Queen. I don't even get a sneer? How cold."

"Qrow, don't antagonize my subordinates." General Ironwood said.

"Relax Jimmy, I was just having fun." He then took a swig from his flask, before standing up and walking towards the door. "See ya next time, Ice Queen." He spoke in her face.

Winter twitched in rage, but she barely kept her composure in the presence of the General.

As soon as the door closed, General Ironwood addressed Winter. "Honestly Winter, I can see why you don't get along with Qrow, but I don't understand why he gets under you skin. We've definitely had worst company."

"My apologies, General."

"At ease, Specialist Schnee." The General said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Sir. My reasons for not liking Branwen, only extend to his behaviour. Those only solidified my previous reasons to dislike him."

"I see. Regardless, while we are conducting business, I trust you to keep things professional."

"Of course, Sir." Winter bit back the urge to question whether or not Qrow even knows what professional means.

"Good. With the information gathered, I believe we will have to work with him more often in the near future. I will do my best to keep him on task. I expect you to do the same, no matter how infuriating he can be."

Winter wanted to say his attitude wasn't the problem. She had met many people like him. Cocky, cynical, haunted by the past, anyone who fights the Battle long enough attains at least one of those.

No, her reason for disliking him was nothing more than to vent. To express her hatred.

It was his drinking.

Even after he has left, the stench of alcohol remains.

Her previous twitch of rage, was not caused by his words, it was his breath.

A breath stained with alcohol, one she knew from before they met.

 _(A young Winter creeps down the halls of her home, looking for someone._

 _She had finally given her 'babysitters' the slip._

 _Every day she see the portrait of her family, she wishes to see her mother once more._

 _She found her mother in the garden._

 _They talked for a while, Winter ignored the odd smell her mother had._

 _It wouldn't be the last time they spoke._

 _The last time was when her mother had the strongest smell of whatever was in the bottles._

 _The last time was when her mother had told Winter everything she never wanted to hear._

 _The last time was when her babysitters found her crying, and told her father._

 _That was the last time they spoke as mother and daughter._

 _Over time, the portrait that brought wishes, brought tears, then anger, hate and finally, acceptance._

 _Winter had moved on from her mother._

 _She put everything behind her._

 _Then Qrow Branwen brought it back._

 _He was a worthless Huntsmen, he mocked authority, he was always drunk._

 _But he allowed Winter to get her feelings out._

 _Even if he didn't notice._

 _Emotions long since repressed, finally saw light.)_

Yes, a breath she knew.

Quite well, in fact.

It belonged to her mother.

"Understood, there will be no problems, Sir."

Winter Hated Qrow.

And Winter Loved Hating him.

[Line Break.]

The ceramic fell to the floor mixing with Oreos crumbs... And the bloody dismembered body parts of **[Person]**.

{Story End.}

 **I don't like Oreos.**

 **Sorry for the short story, I just wanted to get my dislike out there.**

 **Good news to everyone who told me to slow down, I could only write this.**

 **My week has been work, relax, work, sleep, then repeat.**

 **I'm also looking for a job.**

 **All my other stories aren't being ignored, I try to write a couple words of my plan for them, examples:**

 **(Sexual) Getting dressed, Bitch lessons.**

 **Prepares to kill him.**

 **They get apprehended by Weiss(Ice).**

 **Sunday, Weiss pity.**

 **Yang Pun(a)mation.**

 **Heartbreaking, Attempted Humor, Drunk.**

 **Ocean, Shark.**

 **Ruby POV Yang, Market, Bar.**

 **Cane, Crop, Cup.**

 _Leave a Review. Check out my Forum._

 **Was this M? I'm not sure it is, I think it's T, but I don't know.**


End file.
